


Bobby and the reaper

by Ripley2win



Series: Scenes missing from Swan Song [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Death, Gen, Missing Scene, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-17
Updated: 2011-01-17
Packaged: 2017-10-14 20:25:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/153128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ripley2win/pseuds/Ripley2win
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Swan Song from Bobby's POV.  I don't own Supernatural.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bobby and the reaper

Bobby and the reaper

 

After a quick and painless death, Bobby looked down at his own dead body on grass already covered with red chunky soup. His neck lay at a grotesque angle.

“Hello, Bobby. I'm Tessa. It's time to go.”

Bobby looked up into the face of an attractive woman dressed in dark clothing. Her dark hair and attractive face should be a comfort any recently deceased man.

 _Obviously, I'm not completely dead._

He turned around and witnessed Sam beating Dean to a bloody pulp. The woman turned around, too.  
Dean kept speaking to Sam in between vicious blows.

“Sammy, can you hear me?”

“I'm here.”

“I'm not going to leave you.”

Bobby sobbed as he stood by helplessly. “No, boys, no.”

Suddenly, Sam was in control and tossed the rings of the Horsemen onto the grass. He fell into the pit  
taking Michael with him. Dean knelt on the grass without the strength to move. Bobby moved closer  
to Dean as if his presence could comfort him.

“Come with me, Bobby. It's time.”

“NO. No. Dean's gonna need help getting over Sam's death, if he ever does. Besides, you can't take me anywhere. I don't have a soul anymore.”

“You what?”

“I kinda loaned it to a demon named Crowley to get Death's location to get his ring so we could trap Lucifer in a cage.”

Tessa had a great comeback to Bobby's comments, but incredibly Bobby vanished a bright light.

“Again!!! What the f--- is it with these Winchesters and their friends?” She vanished quietly.

Castiel touched Bobby's dead forehead and brought him back to life. He doesn't remember anything about the Reaper.


End file.
